<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Of All the Angels in The Garrison by cupqueencake</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23708569">Of All the Angels in The Garrison</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/cupqueencake/pseuds/cupqueencake'>cupqueencake</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Misunderstandings Verse [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angel Castiel (Supernatural), Angel Dean Winchester, Dean is Michael, Fluff, Garrison Leader Castiel, Hannah is Helpful, M/M, No Apocolypse, No Smut, Protective Dean Winchester, Sam is Lucifer, Silly Dean Winchester, Some Cursing, Strict Castiel (Supernatural), The Angels Aren't Evil, alternative universe, courting, little to no angst, seraphim castiel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 20:28:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,172</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23708569</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/cupqueencake/pseuds/cupqueencake</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Every day an angel came down to visit his sphere and pestered him. He called himself Dean, however it was obvious it was not his real name. He was flirtatious with his hawk wings, rude with his language, and defiant in his eye. Castiel had tried everything. He had threatened Dean, kicked him out of the sphere, tried to find his superior, but nothing came of it. Dean just seemed to grow fonder and more amused with each passing visit. It was an embarrassment."</p><p>A short journey to respect, misunderstandings, and love.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Castiel/Dean Winchester, Gabriel/Sam Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Misunderstandings Verse [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1707895</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>123</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Of All the Angels in The Garrison</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Out of all the angels in the Garrison, Castiel was often described to be the strictest. Every time he squinted his crystal eyes or flared his raven wings, the other angels around him would lower their eyes in respect. He was a soldier, a very good one. He had won battle after battle, war after war, to the point where others envied the scars on his being. No one defied him, and he answered to no one except the Archangels. He oversaw the Seraphim, who were also in charge of the Cherubim and Angels, among other lower ranks. Despite his reputation, there was one angel who did not respect him.</p><p>Every day an angel came down to visit his sphere and pestered him. He called himself Dean, however it was obvious it was not his real name. He was flirtatious with his hawk wings, rude with his language, and defiant in his eye. Castiel had tried everything. He had threatened Dean, kicked him out of the sphere, tried to find his superior, but nothing came of it. Dean just seemed to grow fonder and more amused with each passing visit. It was an embarrassment. Castiel was a leader who earned his position. He had sacrificed so much to be where he was today. He could not let it be ruined by the pretty boy angel, who was probably a low-ranking Virtue. If so, what would the Archangels think, especially Michael?</p><p>Today, Castiel was preparing for an awards ceremony. He had led the Seraphim to another victory against the demon army and for that he was getting another badge of honor. His angels were decorating the sphere. The languid green grass shifted softly in the divine sun. The smells of frankincense and lavender filled the air from the burning incense. What was most magnificent were his wings. His second, Hannah, had decorated his wings with blue jewels and white clover. He was excited for today, but also nervous. All the spheres were invited, which meant he would see Dean. He swore that if Dean embarrassed him today it was the last straw and he would be reporting him to Michael for punishment.</p><p>After a few hours the other spheres started to arrive. He saw the swift Virtues, the jovial Cherubim, and of course the Archangels. He did not really know what many of them looked like, since they rarely showed their faces. He did know Gabriel, who soon flew and happily hugged him.

</p><p>“Cassie,” he shouted, “Look at you, so handsome.”</p><p>He rolled his eyes playfully, “Go flirt with someone else Gabriel, I know you’re not interested in me.”</p><p>Gabriel laughed, “Yes, but we all know who actually is.”</p><p>Castiel ground his teeth, his wings fluffing up dangerously. Gabriel was referring to Dean. The Archangel had been convinced Dean wanted to mate with him since hearing about the visits. Gabriel, though teasing, was actually serious about it. It disgusted Castiel. Dean was a low-ranking angel with no respect for him. However, he wasn’t blind by any means. He knew Dean was beautiful, with his large slender wings dusted with freckles and his pouty lips. He would never admit that fact. If he thought Dean were serious, he’d pursue mating. Castiel knew that wasn’t the case, because all Dean wanted was to make him look bad. He refused to be made a fool of just like he had for millennia, especially if to protect his heart.</p><p>He ignored Gabriel’s comment and focused on meeting the other angels. He was introduced to Gabriel’s mate, another Archangel, Lucifer. He preferred the name Sam, interestingly enough. Raphael gave him an honored nod and Michael was not there, as he often wasn’t. Dean hadn’t arrived yet either. It was relieving he wouldn’t have to deal with him.</p><p>The ceremony then began without a hitch. The Choir sang a hymn and Castiel made his way up to the makeshift stage to receive honor from an appointed superior. He did not know who the superior was, but he had hopes it would be Michael since he saw none of the other Archangels moving up. When he arrived at the stage he immediately frowned; Dean had carelessly jumped on the stage.</p><p>“What do you think you’re doing?” Castiel hissed, forgetting momentarily the formality of the event.</p><p>“Heya Cas,” Dean drawled, “Looking lovely today sunshine.”</p><p>Castiel flared his wings up high, “Why must you be so obstinate? When I ask a question, you answer.”</p><p>Dean smirked, as if this were just a game, “Oh yes, I’m here to support you darlin’, ain’t it obvious?”</p><p>Castiel lost his sense of reserve and gripped Dean by his freshly pressed suit, “How dare you! I am so sick of you, a filthy low-ranking angel, disrespecting me and making me look ridiculous for your own amusement. I have worked hard to get where I am, I’ve earned respect here in Heaven, so why must you refuse to give it to me. And how dare you come up on this stage like you’re worth something. This is a formal event, show some decency.”</p><p>Dean shoved Castiel off of him, his demeanor dark. It sent a weird sense of tension through his wings, like they knew something was about to happen. Before the tension could break, a flap of wings startled him out of his anger.</p><p>“Sir! Michael,” a scrawny angel he recognized as Samandriel, Michael’s messenger, “I know you, uh, said this whole thing was important and to not interrupt you under any circumstance, but uh, you’re needed at the gates.”</p><p>Castiel’s grace ran cold. He hadn’t. He hadn’t just placed his hands and called the leader of Heaven a ‘filthy low-ranking angel’. He didn’t even know why Michael would be here, he never showed face at any events. Castiel also did not know why Michael had been teasing him and showing interest in him, perhaps it was a test, Castiel didn’t know. He just wanted to hide away in his empty nest and cry away his shame.</p><p>“Of course, Samandriel,” Dean spoke with much more repose, “I’ll be there immediately. Do not wait up for me.”</p><p>“S-sir,” Castiel choked, “I had no-“ He was cut off forcibly by Michael’s grace choking into his esophagus.</p><p>“Here,” He said, handing him his badge of honor before flapping off. His wings echoing painfully throughout the event area.</p><p>He very suddenly felt like he didn’t deserve it. Instead of giving a speech, his wings carried him back into his nest involuntarily. He tore off the jewels and ripped the flowers out of each feather and collapsed into his bed. He prided himself on his ethics, the way in which he respected his superiors to earn respect himself. But now he wasn’t ethical, he had insulted Michael. There was no coming back from that. He didn’t even know how to apologize.</p><p>It wasn’t long until Gabriel followed after him. He heard the angel’s leather shoes clack against the wood of his floor. He tried very hard to ignore him from the bed he was currently collapsed in. He was expecting full reprimand, even force. Disrespecting an Archangel was a serious offense. Instead, Gabriel sat next to him and put a gentle hand between his wings.</p><p>“Oh Cassie,” Gabriel sighed, “What am I ever going to do with you?”</p><p>“Arrest me,” He said, “Isn’t there a trial for that level of disrespect?”</p><p>Gabriel scoffed, “Please, Cassie. Maybe Raph would do so, but not Michael. He’s quite fond of you and isn’t a major dick.”</p><p>That made Castiel feel worse, so he shifted away from Gabriel’s touch, “Don’t you mean was? I doubt he’ll ever respect me again.”</p><p>Gabriel patted him and stood up, “Well I know not many angels know what Michael looks like, but you still shouldn’t treat low ranking angels that way either. I’d pray to him and apologize and change your attitude. I like you Cassie, let’s keep it that way, capiche?”<br/>
He didn’t answer, and once he flapped his wings to leave Castiel sat up. He never had prayed to the Archangels before, save maybe Gabriel, but he supposed it was okay to start now.</p><p>“Hello Dean,” He started, wings twitching with nerves, “Or I guess Michael, I pray to thee to discuss the matters of what happened today.”</p><p>He received no response and so he huffed and clasped his hands together, “Please Michael. I would like to make amends for the disrespect I treated you with.”</p><p>When he received no response again, he flared his wings and punched the wall next to him.</p><p>“Message received,” He grumbled, “Fond of me my ass.”</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>It had been a few weeks since the incident, and Castiel’s sphere was not at all optimal. Since then the other angels grew defiant of him, they laughed at his orders, made fun of his scars, and even slacked on work. He prided himself with having the most obedient and efficient sphere, and now they would barely even listen to him. He was awaiting word from Gabriel, who was called due to his recent failure.</p><p>The Seraphim were assigned to save a good soul that was bound to Hell, and they failed. His officers did not listen to him and botched the mission. He knew in reality it was his fault. If he had never disrespected Dean, he would have never failed the mission.</p><p>He turned his sorrowful head at a knock on his office door. Hannah entered and frowned at him, “With all due respect Castiel, you look awful.”</p><p>Castiel bit back venom and choked out, “I didn’t appoint you so you could make me look pretty Hannah, you better have entered my office for good reason.”</p><p>She sighed at him, as if he didn’t seem to get the point, “It’s not that sir I am just worried about you. Your wings, they look quite unpleasant. I know it is hard for unmated angels to groom them, but I could assign someone unmated to do it for you.”</p><p>“Is that all?” He said, regretting it immediately. He was rather embarrassed by his wings.</p><p>She seemed increasingly concerned, “No. I have someone here to see you, may he be let in?”</p><p>He felt his grace curl unpleasantly. This is where Gabriel tells him he is unfixable, that this sphere is doomed under his rule. He should have stayed as a soldier; he was much better at following orders than giving them. He didn’t deserve it, this leadership.</p><p>“Yes, you may, thank you Hannah,” He said gently, pleased at her smile.</p><p>He turned around briefly to grab the paperwork on the botched mission and was surprised to see Michael in his office. The Archangel Michael was in his office. He was doomed. He figured with Gabriel he could at least be fired nicely and return to being a foot soldier, but now this meant the end. He was going to be either severely punished with corporal punishment or demoted to a low-ranking sphere. If he had to play matchmaker for all of eternity as a Cherubim, he feared he might be tempted to cut his own grace out.</p><p>“Hello sir,” He breathed as calmly as possible, “What do I owe the pleasure of your visit?”</p><p>Michael seemed perturbed, probably of his forced politeness, “I am here to discuss the last mission your sphere went on, to retrieve the soul of Bobby Singer.”</p><p>Castiel held his wings tightly to his back so as to prevent them from shriveling in shame. However, their lack of grooming made them hurt terribly, especially since they were again damaged by Hell fire, “Ah yes of course. I thought Gabriel was coming to discuss that with me?”</p><p>“Nah,” he said with a laugh, “I said I’d handle it. I think I have a lot to say about it.”</p><p>That’s when Castiel broke, “Sir, I apologize for this disrespectful outburst, but I do not need to hear it. I understand that I’ve committed and unforgivable grievance against you and your authority. I also understand I do not have a good attitude when it comes to other angels and their place in reference to me. I also understand that this mission failed under my inferior leadership and those things deserve punishment. I accept any punishment, but please, if I am to be fired, please let me return to the Seraphim front lines. I may be a horrible example of a leader, but I at least have good track record of killing demons.”</p><p>Michael’s wings sharpened with his obvious exasperation, “Excuse me?”</p><p>“Or you could punish me, I know my request is probably too-“ Michael’s hand muffled his mouth.</p><p>“No, you idiot,” Michael said, “I’m surprised because I was going to come congratulate you.”</p><p>Castiel opened his mouth to speak, but nothing came out. He let his sore wings droop to the ground. This had to be a prank, one of the infamous pranks the Seraphim refer to. Apparently, Michael and Gabriel loved to get into prank wars, but that was only rumor.</p><p>Michael’s features softened, “Yeah Cas, you did well. You successfully gained good intel on where the soul is kept, who is guarding it, and how Hell is organized. You successfully got in and out without Crowley noticing, and also kept your crew safe. It’s noble. I was actually going to come down here and ask if you’d join me to rescue Bobby’s soul.”</p><p>Castiel flushed, “Wow I mean it would be an honor Michael, I mean sir, but I don’t think I am the best or most deserving of it. Take Hannah or even Hester. They are wonderfully respectful and dutiful, skilled even.”</p><p>He looked at Castiel guarded, “I thought you said you were good at killing demons?”</p><p>Castiel flared his wings indignantly, “I am Michael. But I do not know if I feel comfortable with the mission. How can I work with you if I cannot even begin to earn a path to your forgiveness? Please take someone else.”</p><p>Castiel was jolted when they appeared at his nest. Michael brushed his wing against Castiel’s and he felt warmth bloom through him, “Thought I told you to call me Dean.
“Why are we here?” He asked, feeling a bit vulnerable.</p><p>“I heard your prayers,” Dean chuckled, “Obviously. Archangel. And at first, I did not come because I was actually busy at the gates. After that I didn’t come because I was upset. I don’t care that you disrespected a superior or whatever, I like to treat others as equals if I can, especially you. I like you Cas. That’s why I was upset. I was so interested in you, and breaking your insufferable attitude, that it hurt you would think I was making fun of you.”</p><p>Castiel’s brain halted, “Wait. You were actually interested in me? You were not trying to test my skills as a leader or to purposefully embarrass me?”</p><p>He received a light slap from Dean’s wing, “Are you crazy dude? No, I actually was genuinely interested in the hot Seraph with the legendary sex hair and bitch face, with the uncrackable wall around him. Why would you think I was disrespecting you?”</p><p>“Because that’s how it’s always been,” Castiel felt his bitterness seep out of him, “Because of my ugly wings and defiant nature I have always been pushed around. It took me millennia to even become a soldier, let alone be considered to have any sort of honor or rank. I fought tooth and nail to be where I am today, and the way you acted reminded me of every snot nosed young angel who never had to earn their place in anything. Respect is important to me, because it was how I learned to respect myself. If I could be feared, maybe I could finally be accepted. That’s ruined now though, I messed up with you. None of the Seraphim even listen to me anymore, so I cannot even protect them. That’s why I thought you were coming to reprimand me for my mission and my sphere today. For what it’s worth I am sorry, if I had known you were interested in me, I probably would have been more receptive to it. I know that you probably don’t feel that way anymore.”</p><p>Dean’s shoulders sagged, “I never knew that. I wouldn’t have allowed you to be treated that way if I had known,” He then put a hand to his shoulder, “And who says I don’t feel that way anymore. I’d love to get to know you if you’d let me. I understand why’d you’d assume the worst.”</p><p>“Really,” Castiel asked, “You, uh, forgive me? I’d understand if you didn’t.”</p><p>Dean planted a soft kiss to his cheek, making him flush, “I sure do sunshine, let me take you on what humans call a date. I promise it’ll be worth your while. Also, I know just how to fix your issue with the sphere.”</p><p>So that is how Castiel found himself with his sphere surrounding him and Dean. They looked immensely surprised and terrified that Dean was there, glaring at them. They also knew that he was Michael now, and therefore they were all silent for once. No one uttered a word.</p><p>“Alright Seraphim I’m Michael, the Archangel,” he said with a broad voice, “This is Castiel your superior listen to him. I am also officially courting him so don’t you dare mess with him. He earned his rank and deserves way more than you’re giving him. If I so much as hear a fuckin’ peep out of you all I’ll come down here personally to smite you, got it?”</p><p>The Seraphim in his rank nodded enthusiastically at Dean as if their very life depended on it. Castiel knew Dean probably wasn’t the kind of angel to really act on that threat, but his sphere didn’t have to know that.</p><p>Castiel whispered to Dean, “So, you’re officially courting me, are you?"</p><p>Dean grinned with excitement, “Yeah I am.”</p><p>“I hope you know I’m not easy,” Castiel said, “I’m kind of hard to please.”</p><p>Dean cackled in a way that was so very human, “Believe me sweetheart I know. I think in the end I’ll make worthwhile.”</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>Epilogue:</p>
</div><p>“You ready Cassie?” Gabriel said with an emotional Sam holding his arm.</p><p>“Its Castiel, and yes why wouldn’t I be?” He said, his wings twitching as Hannah bedazzled them with blue sapphires and honeysuckle.</p><p>Gabriel pulled what Castiel was told was a lollipop out of his mouth, “Listen you’re mating Michael THE Michael. It’s a big deal to get mated Cassie.”</p><p>Castiel, against his own will, felt a dopey smile fill his features, “Yes. I am.”</p><p>Sam fake gagged, “Ugh you’re just as bad as Dean, he did the same thing.”</p><p>“Aw he did?” Castiel swooned, much to his own amusement. Gabriel huffed at that.</p><p>“You sure you don’t have any second thoughts or nerves?” Gabriel asked more seriously.</p><p>Castiel showed his wings off in the mirror, “None at all. He completes me. I’d spend millennia with him.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you enjoyed! I wrote this cute little fic out of boredom. Leave me a comment if you enjoyed the read! This is a part of the misunderstandings verse, where I highlight many times these oblivious boys are well...oblivious!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>